


Everyone Gets Lonely

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, I am sorry for this, Please Forgive me, Sad Twelve breaks my heart, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It gets lonely in here without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Gets Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I haven't written in a long while so please do forgive the rubbishness. Written for who_contest (Blade Entry)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

_“I can't believe you.”_ she hissed, her brown eyes filling with tears as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't look at him, her best friend and travelling companion. Their relationship was full of little white lies and problematic events and had been since she first met the ancient Time Travelling alien, but he'd pulled the strings too tightly this time. _“Just take me home Doctor...”_

_“Clara please-”_

The silence that hung throughout the TARDIS was heavy and uncomfortable. He'd made a mistake, he knew he had. He only wished for her to know how he felt. Not just about her but about everything. _He was lonely..._ and admitting that was clearly one of his biggest mistakes. He stuffed a hand in his pocket, his other resting on the console.

_“Don't... don't try to explain to me what you meant. I don't... I don't care please just take me home.”_

She was his best friend. She was _his_ travelling companion. She was Clara... _his_ Clara. The one who'd finally begun to accept who he was. The one person that had appreciated all he was no matter what face he had and she _didn't care_. He should have known, their relationship was a web of hideous mess, a web of twisted lies, but he couldn't help it.

_When she goes he can't help but feel lonely._

How pathetic. Lonely just because someone left him _again_. He should be used to it. They all leave in the end... because they have to... because they need to... he pulled some levers and flicked some switches, the tell-tale sound of his TARDIS breaking the almost unbearable silence. The numerous knots in his stomach tightened horribly and his hearts clenched in his chest, thudding painfully against his ribs.

 _“Why can't you just... understand?”_ she whispered, stepping closer and closer to him as he stood almost frozen in time, the hand once in his pocket now covering his closed eyes. He _didn't_ understand what was so wrong about admitting it. Wasn't that what she wanted? She always told him that he was too closed and hidden from her... maybe this was the reason for it. Maybe _this_ was the reason he kept himself to himself, because no one seemed to understand the extent of his... emptiness. He had thought she'd understand, having lost Danny.

She'd twisted a knife beneath his ribs, a blade so sharp that the pain was anything but dull. He chanced a glance, seeing such a broken expression on her face did nothing for him. He swallowed, breathing out heavily.

_“It gets lonely in here without you. I thought you'd understand-”_

_“Everyone gets lonely Doctor.”_

His TARDIS landed with a thrum, the silence washing over them both again. He watched her as she turned, stepping quietly, the sound of her heels on the metal plated flooring echoing off of the walls around them. He winced, a horrid prickling beginning to make itself known in his eyes as she stopped before the doors. He rubbed a hand over his face.

_“I'm sorry Doctor.”_

**_Nothing could make this any easier._ ** **_She'd always leave a hole within his hearts._ **

**_In too deep. You can't help but start sinking._ **

**_You can't help but drown._ **


End file.
